Shelby
Shelby Gurl the Black Labrador Retriever, is Steve Cash's dog and best friend. Shelby is the third pet Steve ever got; the first being Sylvester, and the second being Ibanez. Shelby made her first appearance in the episode, "Talking Kitty Cat 3 - Kitty Bath". Shelby was very playful and happy-go-lucky, and even though she still is today, she has kind of become depressed due to Sylvester constantly breaking her spirits down whenever she gets near him. Ability Type: Power Alignment: Good Debut: 2009 Shelby Can "Talk" Steve always joked around saying dogs couldn't talk, despite the fact his cats can, but one day that saying would...somewhat be put to rest. In the episode, "Talking Kitty Cat 22 - Dogs Can't Talk", Steve tries to discover who bit through a wire that connected to a TV speaker. Of course, Sylvester denies it, but there was no way to tell if Shelby did it, or even witnessed it, until Steve got an idea. Steve remembers Pixar's 2009 movie, "Up", and how the dogs in it all had translation collars that would speak whatever came to the dogs' heads. Drawing inspiration from the invention, Steve went to work, and eventually completed his very own translation collar titled the "K9 Neuron Energy to Audio Converter Collar". Using its wave-receptors, an 8-bit audio interface, and a mobile text-to-speech program, the collar helps Steve to understand what Shelby is thinking. When the collar is around her neck and turned on, we (the viewers watching) are able to get a better understanding of Shelby's personality. Shelby is a bit erratic with her thoughts as she'll sometimes repeat one word or phrase over and over, or she'll provide actual sentences telling you how she is, her response to a question, etc. What Shelby Likes Hamburgers Double cheeseburger with only ketchup McDonalds Gibson Squeaky Toys Swallowing squeakers Sylvester Steve Cash Bacon Cat food (A.K.A. Wet food) Kittens Back Rubs Hotdogs Stealing Hot Dogs From Sylvester (Wet) Cat food Sylvester's birthday cake Massive bones What Shelby Dislikes Todd Getting death threats from Sylvester The Landlord Being neglected Getting her feelings hurt by Sylvester Being called Bitch Trivia * Shelby was also born sometime in 2009, but has been with Steve Cash since she was 8 weeks old. * Shelby has a strong fear of death threats by Sylvester. * Shelby once broke her speaking collar by running into the bathroom to go and drink the water from the toilet. She submerged the collar in the water, and soon enough, the collar stopped working. * Shelby, technically speaking, she was first mentioned in the episode, "Talking Kitty Cat 2 - Wake up and meet the new dog", where Steve excitingly informs Sylvester that they got a puppy. Shelby never actual made an appearance in the episode though due to Sylvester not being in the mood to see her. * Shelby sometimes has to wear her soft cloth diaper whenever she's in heat and bleeding from her "area" * Shelby was best friends with Gibson and they would often hang around each other up until his death in 2016. * Although abruptly cut off, in "Talking Kitty Cat 55 - A Cat's Revenge", Steve mentions that Shelby has eaten the squeaker of her squeaky toy at least 19 times. * She is bigger than Sylvester, Gibson, Ibanez, Random kitty, Gibbyson, Random Gibsons, GG and random Gibson 3rd generation, nearly the same size as her mom and her siblings but smaller than Steve cash and Todd. Category:Template documentation Category:Characters Category:Dogs